Avengers One Shots
by Red Justice
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I will write over time. Characters so far have been Hawkeye, Vision/The Scarlet Witch, and Kang the Conqueror.
1. Infrared Goggles

**Avengers One Shots: Hawkeye**

Clint Barton.

Marksman. Killer. Hero. Criminal. Avenger.

A man among gods.

Why was he here? What place did he have in a group of people who could level buildings and shoot lasers out of their eyes? Over the years, many people had asked that question.

But Barton knew why. He was here because the Avengers was a place for Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the people who were the best there is at what they do. And there was no better archer than Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye," The voice came through his comlink, cutting through his thoughts. "What's your status? Still waiting and watching?"

"Yep," Barton replied, aiming his bow at the road below. "Listen Stark, I gotta say, this is nowhere as fun as it should be. How many times have I had to sit in a tree waiting for the target to arrive?"

"There are worse jobs, Clint," Tony Stark replied. "At least you don't have to sit in your office all day, waiting for someone to call you in as backup."

"I don't even have an office," Hawkeye grumbled. "And you get coffee. And heating. Do you have any idea what I'd give for some heat right now?"

"Tony, Clint," Captain America's voice broke in, also over the comlink. "I thought I asked you to keep this mission as quiet as possible. Remember Clint, no one knows you're here. We want to keep it that way."

"Fine," Hawkeye sighed. "Excuse me for wanting a bit of human interaction."

"Just keep you mind on the mission," Cap instructed. "When this thing arrives, I want you to spot it."

Clint squinted. That would be easier said than done. He had seen a few blizzards in his time, but this one had to take the cake. He could barely make out his own bow in this white mess, much less find his intented target.

"Canada sucks," Hawkeye muttered to himself, turning his comlink off. He hated this mission already. Why couldn't Cap have sent Stark, or Thor, or really anyone who didn't rely on total visibility to get his job done?

"Grr..."

Hawkeye tensed up, looking around. Nothing there. He switched his comlink back on. "Uh, Cap?"

"What?"

"The thing you sent me to take down... What was it called again?"

"Wendigo."

"Uh-huh. And would this Wendigo happen to growl a lot?"

"A fair bit. Why?"

Hawkeye opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by another growl. There was _definitely _something there. "Well, I'm hearing growling. What colour is the Wendigo?"

"White."

"You serious?" Hawkeye cursed. "You sent me to a forest in Canada, in the middle of the winter, to fight a white monster? And you didn't even give me infrared goggles?"

"Wait, you don't have goggles? You're supposed to."

"Yeah, that one's my fault," Stark spoke up. "I guess I forgot to give you those things. Sorry about that."

"Damn it, Stark!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "How am I supposed to fight this thing if I can't even see it?"

"Relax, we'll send someone," Tony replied. "Let's see, Thor? No, he's fighting Frost Giants. How about Vision? Oh, he's unavailable, too. Hm..."

"Just go yourself! Cap, can't you get him to-"

Suddenly, the tree started shaking, almost making Barton fall off entirely. "Whoa!"

"What?" Cap asked, the urgence in his voice obvious. "Clint, what happened?"

"I think the Wendigo's got my tree," Hawkeye replied. Another shake. "Yep, there he goes again."

"Raaaar!"

The tree shook again, and again, and again, each time causing Clint to clench his teeth. If this kept up, he might just have to jump. Shake. Shake. Sha- Wait a minute. The tree had stopped moving. That couldn't be right.

Then it dawned on him. The Wendigo hadn't stopped shaking the tree: It had started lifting it. He could feel himself moving slowly, almost too slowly to really notice. Time to go.

Jumping up from his crouching position, Hawkeye bolted to the end of the branch, not caring that it was probably going to break. The tree was moving faster now, almost too fast. Damn it. He paused for a second, almost overcome with uncertainty. Did he actually want to do this? Probably. Barton grinned, closed his eyes, and took the jump.

"Staaaaark!" He screamed, flailing wildly as he fell. He knew he shouldn't have picked one of the higher branches.

_Wham! _He slammed into something hard. Probably the ground.

"Ugh," He rolled onto his back, just absorbing the pain for a second. It probably would have been even worse, if not for the snow.

"Gr..."

Crap. Hawkeye opened his eyes to the sight of two giant, bloodshot eyes. The Wendigo.

Scrambling backwards, he pulled out the first arrow that he could get his hands on. Net Arrow. It'd have to do. Notching it in his bow, he pulled back the string. "Open wide, ugly."

With that, he released, watching the arrow fly forward, opening into a net that covered the monster's head, which was all he could see through this snowstorm. That wouldn't hold him for long. Hawkeye tapped his comlink. "Guys, I'm gonna need that backup now."

No response.

"Guys?"

Still nothing.

Clint cursed, making his way to his feet. He must have damaged his comlink in the fall. Putting his hand back to his quiver, he felt around until he found what he needed: An explosive arrow.

"All right, big guy. Let's see how you deal with this little sucker."

He shot the arrow, smiling as it blasted the Wendigo with enough force to take out a tank, lighting up the entire area in the process. He'd have to thank Stark for helping get the funding for all these things. After he strangled him for not giving him the goggles, that is.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, though, a sound from somewhere in the blizzard from him on the spot. Another growl.

"No," Hawkeye said, grabbing another explosive arrow. "There's no way..."

"Grooaaaarrrr!"

Before he could really process what was happening, the archer went flying backwards, slamming into a nearby tree. "Ow."

His mind started racing, trying to figure out what was going on and what to do about it. It was the Wendigo again, that much was for sure. But how? Nothing should have been able to take that arrow and keep standing. Nothing short of a Hulk, at least.

He reached for another arrow, only to find his hand touching nothing but air. Where was his quiver? He looked around in desperation, trying to make out any sign of it. Nothing. He had lost it in all of the damned snow.

The Wendigo, on the other hand, didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. It had moved closer now, much closer, so he didn't have much problem seeing it. Those eyes gave it away.

"You think I'm not going down without a fight?" Hawkeye asked, trying (and failing) to stand up. "No way."

In response, the beast simply raised its head and roared, beating its chest like an ape. Barton gulped. In a few seconds, it would turn back to him, and then he was screwed. Oh well. There were worse ways to go out than fighting a giant, super strong monster in Canada. There were better ways, too, but he'd rather not dwell on that.

Suddenly, something landed on the Wendigo, crushing it into the ground instantly. Something red and gold.

"Well, that was easy," A metallic voice rang out. "How did you have so much trouble with this thing, Clint?"

"Stark?" Hawkeye asked. "Took you long enough. Help me up, will ya?"

"Sure thing," Iron Man replied, extending his hand to the archer. "Cap? Stark here. I just dealt with our little Wendigo problem."

"Yeah, we get it, you're amazing," Hawkeye complained, grabbing his friend's hand and dragging himself to his feet. "Except for when it comes to handing out the right equipment."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Stark said, holding out his other hand. "Here you go."

In his hand sat a pair of infrared goggles, brand new and ready to use. Hawkeye took them reluctantly, strapping them around his head. "Fine. But I'm keeping these ones for the next time you forget."

"Be my guest," Iron Man replied, grabbing Clint's arm. "Now come on, we've got places to go, things to do, and girls to kiss."

Then he took to the air, carrying Barton along with him.

Hawkeye smiled. The Avengers were the best there is at what they do. Unfortunately, what they do did not involve handing out infrared goggles.

**And that's it! Thanks for reading, please review! Oh, and if you have any suggestions for who I should write a one-shot about next, tell me (either via review or PM, doesn't matter)!**


	2. An Android and a Mutant

**Avengers One-Shots: Vision and the Scarlet Witch**

Vision hadn't slept for four days.

Not that he needed sleep as much as other people did, mind you, but it was still quite a feat, at least to his Avenger comrades. But he didn't care. He could go an eternity without sleep, in these circumstances. What was four days worth of rest compared to what he was losing this very second? Nothing. Nothing would ever matter as much as this.

The Scarlet Witch was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Even now, he sat by her bed, one of her hands clasped in both of his. She had to survive this. She had to. He would make sure of that, no matter what the cost. He would sit here until she was awake again, until she was well. It was all he could do.

He examined her, looking for any sign of conscious movement. Was that a twitch? No, just his optic sensors playing tricks on him again. At times like this, it was hard not to give up hope, with her skin so pale, so lifeless, and her breathing so quiet, almost like it was fading. The only thing telling him that she still lived was the small monitor on the wall, reading out her vital signs like it was telling the weather. The very thought of it made him clench his teeth. How could that infernal thing be so casual, so unconcerned, when the love of his life was fading away?

Suddenly, a knock came on the door, drawing the Android Avenger from his reflections. "Come in."

"Vision?" It was the Wasp, speaking up in that worried tone that she seemed to keep around her all the time now, as if it was tied to her. "Hank and I were just wondering if you wanted to take a break for a while, go stretch your legs. We'll watch Wanda while you're gone."

"You're very kind, Janet," Vision replied coldly. "But I would prefer to stay here."

"Come on, Vision!" Hank Pym, also known as Yellowjacket, broke in. "Nothing's going to happen to her if you take a break. I'm a scientist, for God's sake! I know what I'm doing! Hell, we'll even call in Don, if that'll make you feel better."

Vision mulled it over for a second. The Pyms did have a point, it was unlikely for anything to happen while he was gone. They were quite trustworthy, after all, and he was only going to be gone for a few minutes, just to assure his teammates of his well-being.

"Fine, I accept your offer," He said, rising from his chair and reluctantly relinquishing his grasp of Wanda. "And yes, please do bring in the good Doctor Blake while I'm gone."

Before they could reply, he was gone, phasing through the floor to land gracefully in the dining room below. There was no one present at the moment, though Vision could tell that supper would be served soon enough, judging by the plates that Jarvis had already set on the table. It was good to see that, at least for some of their group, life was continuing on.

Wait, what was this? The curtains were drawn on the windows, keeping out the pleasant light that usually illuminated this room. Stepping forward, he pulled them open, finding the source of the change immediately.

A sea of people were lined up outside the Mansion's gates, all holding signs of some sort. Protesters. Of course. As the others often said, when it rains, it pours. Their team had just been devastated by a catastrophic battle, and these people were protesting their very existence. Disgusting.

Jerking the curtains back, Vision headed off to explore the rest of the Mansion, ready to face his teammates once again. Before he could get far, though, he sensed chatter coming from the next room, freezing him in his tracks.

"Are they still there?" Vision recognized the voice as belonging to the Black Knight, an Avenger who had been absent from the team for a good while now.

"Yep," The other voice, Hawkeye's, replied. "I get the feeling that they ain't leaving for a while, either."

Moving forward, Vision managed to get close enough to make out the two Avengers, who were placed near the front of the room. Black Knight was simply sitting with his sword, the Ebony Blade, in his hands, while Hawkeye was standing and taking fire at a target that he had plastered onto the nearby wall. Neither of them seemed very relaxed.

"Just what you guys need," Black Knight complained. "As if things aren't tough enough already, with what happened to Wanda."

"You can say that again," Hawkeye agreed, notching an arrow as he talked.

"Say, you were there, weren't you?" Black Knight asked. "At the battle?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was just wondering, how did all that happen? I mean, you guys certainly went in prepared."

"Drop it," Hawkeye ordered. "We don't need to be talking about that mess again."

"All right. I was just wondering. I mean, it seemed so weird. Are you sure th-"

"I said drop it!" Hawkeye yelled, letting the arrow fly into the wall.

"Geez, okay," Black Knight raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry for asking."

"No, it's my fault," Hawkeye said, putting away his bow and turning to his friend. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that, Dane. I know you went to a lot of trouble to come help us out. It's just... I've known Wanda for a long time, longer than almost anyone else here, so this is kinda shaking me up."

He covered his face with his hands, and Vision thought he could hear a little choked up cry coming from his mouth. "God, if I'm this bad, the Vision must be losing it, the poor guy. Those two didn't deserve this. None of us did, at the end of the day."

That was when Vision made his move. Striding into the room, he regarded his two allies. "Don't waste your energies worrying about me, Clint Barton. Save that for Wanda. She's the one who needs your thoughts, not I."

"Viz?" Hawkeye asked, removing his hands from his face and looking up. "Good to see you, man. I thought you were gonna stay in that room forever. How're you holding up?"

Vision walked past Hawkeye without a word, turning intangible once again and phasing through the wall where his arrows lay. He wasn't going to waste his time with small chat.

"Is he going to be all right?" The Android could hear Black Knight ask.

"A guy like that?" Hawkeye replied. "Who knows, man? Who knows?"

Now there were voices coming from the back of the Mansion, leading Vision to follow them to their source. He could already slightly make them out, noting that there were at least three. Moving as quickly as he could, phasing from empty room to empty room, he eventually ended up in the back of the Avengers' training room, where Captain America, Iron Man, Quicksilver and Ms. Marvel stood gathered over a heap of destroyed robots.

"That was too easy," Iron Man boasted in the robotic voice that his suit gave him. "You sure you put the difficulty level to ten, Cap?"

"I think I did," Captain America replied. "Who knows, I may have made a mistake."

"The great Captain America, slipping up?" Iron Man joked. "Maybe all those years are finally starting to show."

"Can you not be serious for a mere minute, Stark?" Quicksilver asked angrily, shaking his fist at the Iron Avenger. "My sister is dying, and all you are doing is telling your petty jokes!"

"Calm down, Pietro," Ms. Marvel put one hand on Quicksilver's arm. "All Iron Man is trying to do is lighten the mood. That doesn't mean he forgot about Wanda. If you wanted to mourn, why aren't you with Vision instead of practicing with us?"

"Because I can't stand that infernal _thing_," Quicksilver spat, wresting his arm from Ms. Marvel's grasp. "How Wanda could ever marry a villain's toy is beyond me."

"Hey now," Captain America broke in. "I won't have you speaking about a fellow Avenger like that, Pietro. Vision is more than a toy, and you know it. Now show some respect."

"Let him say what he wishes, Captain," Vision spoke up. "I have no need of protection."

"You!" Quicksilver turned and thrust his finger into the Android's face. "How dare you show your face in these halls! You should be begging us for forgiveness, for your actions towards my sister!"

"I beg your pardon?" Vision replied, his normally neutral voice containing a tint of anger. "I did nothing to my wife."

Pietro scoffed. "Nothing _for _her, is more like it. You stood there and allowed her to be struck down! It's because of you that she's lying in bed with a machine making sure she keeps breathing!"

In a flash, Vision had Pietro's finger held in his hand, almost crushing it with his incredible strength. "Quicksilver, I have tolerated a great deal from you, but this is one thing I will not abide. You may call me a toy, you may call me a lifeless thing, you may call me any names you like, but you do _not _accuse me of harming Wanda. Is that understood?"

"Y-y-es," Quicksilver sputtered.

"Say it again," Vision said, tightening his grip.

"Yes."

"Again!"

"Vision," Cap said. "Let him go."

"Say it again!" Vision yelled.

"Vision!"

The volume of the word surprised the Android, causing him to let go of Quicksilver like he was on fire. Taking a look at his frightened comrades, shock overtook the Vision as he realized what he had done.

"I apologize," He said, his voice shaking. "I did not mean to overreact like that. Please excuse me."

Once again, he didn't wait for anyone to reply, simply floating away, going straight through the ceiling. Enough was enough. He had talked with the others, now it was time to head back to Wanda.

He phased right up through the floor, startling the Pyms and Doctor Blake, who had all been standing at the edges of the room. None of that mattered. He was back, Wanda was alive, and that was all that he cared about.

"Janet, Henry, Doctor," He nodded to the three of them. "You have my thanks for taking my place while I explored. Feel free to take your leave as you wish."

"Actually, Vision," Doctor Blake started. "I was thinking that I should -"

"Not a good idea, Blake," Yellowjacket whispered, still speaking loudly enough for Vision to hear. "I get the feeling that he wants to be alone."

The Doctor simply nodded, and then all three of them were gone, leaving Vision sitting alone with his wife once more.

"Hello Wanda," Vision said, his voice cracking slightly as he took her hand in his. "I'm back. The others haven't been doing very well since you've been... away. No one has. It seems the Captain is bringing back some older team members. I saw your brother, just so you know. It wasn't the best experience I've had. There were protestors outside, as well, objecting to yet another imagined slight. You know how these things work."

"I-" He paused for a second, taking a deeper breath. "I'm afraid that I've failed you, Wanda. Pietro said some things when we talked, and part of me thinks that he's right. Could I have stopped Kang's blast from hitting you? Did I really just let you get injured like that? I don't know. I don't know, and it's killing me. If it is my fault, I'm so sorry. You know I would never wish any harm on you."

Vision laughed, the strange sound echoing through the room. "Look at this, my hands are shaking. My hands never shake. It looks like you've altered probability yet again," Looking up at the ceiling, he gulped. "Listen, Wanda, we need you. _I _need you. Everything is falling apart: the protestors and your brother and the Captain's patience and... I need you. Come back to me, please. Alter the probabilities and get yourself out of this. I can't do that for you. I wish I could, wish it with all I have, but I can't. None of us can. Save yourself, Wanda. For yourself, for all of us, for me. Please."

With that, a single tear appeared in his eye, trailing its way down his face before landing on hers with a little _plop_.

It was useless. Wanda couldn't hear him. She was too far away, too far buried in her pain. Vision began to stand up, ready to leave again, when a single sound stopped him in his tracks:

"Vision?"

It was Wanda. She was alive.

"Wanda?" Vision asked, his voice cold no longer. There she was, her eyes open, and a small smile playing on her lips. Her skin was still pale, and her breathing quiet, but she was talking, and that was all that mattered. "How did you -?"

"I guess I just... Altered the probabilities."

They both broke into laughter. Relieved, carefree laughter. There were still protestors at the gates, and a team that had lost its way in the surrounding rooms, but they were laughing. They were an Android and a Mutant, and they were in love. For them, that would always be enough.


	3. A Conqueror, A Robot, A God and a Doctor

**Alright, this is a more interesting one-shot, one that's probably going to lead into another one later on, so stay tuned!**

**Avengers One-Shots: Kang**

Kang hated the Avengers' enemies.

He was one, of course, but there were exceptions to every rule. The rest of them were pathetic, so petty and weak-minded. The Masters of Evil? As weak as could be. Norman Osborn? No one would remember that man in twenty years. The Skrulls? Their race was already half dead. No, none of them were even worth Kang's contempt. Except for three very special others, others that he was about to meet.

With a tap of the transporter that was strapped to his wrist, the Conqueror had arrived, now standing in a long, empty, metal hall. Kang took a step forward, the noise echoing throughout the building. He didn't like meeting in this building. It was too suspicious, too easy to get ambushed in. But it was not his choice to make. Not yet, at least.

In front of him stood a colossal metal wall, its sombre nature matching the tone of the hallway perfectly. Kang pressed his gloved hand against it as he whispered: "5-6-1-1-1-2-7-8-3."

"_Password accepted,_" The wall said, sliding apart to reveal the chamber beyond. "_Welcome, Warlord Kang._"

Kang said nothing, simply striding into the chamber as he activated his helmet's scanners. The room seemed to be empty, with no one sitting at the round table in front of him. The walls were holding up well, which conflicted with quite a few recent reports. It seemed that their host had spent a good amount of energy fixing this place up. It was odd that he wasn't present now, though, especially considering that this was where he lived.

Oh well. Kang might as well take a seat, seeing as how long this wait might be. One of the few disadvantages of being the master of time was that you always had to wait for others to catch up. Taking his preferred seat, the one closest to the door, the Conqueror began to relax. For once, he didn't have to worry about getting stabbed in the back.

_Warning! _His helmet broke out in alarm, almost making him flinch. _ Foreign lifeform detected! Male, age incalculable, with level 75 technology. Identity: Unknown. DNA type: Unknown. Home Universe: Unknown. Threat level: Unknown. All unknown, all - _The robotic voice cut out.

Kang scowled. Only one person could make his armour malfunction like that.

"Loki," He said, not even turning his head as he adressed the "god" behind him. "How long have you been skulking there?"

"Oh, a good while, mighty conqueror," The Trickster greeted, appearing across the table from Kang in a puff of smoke. He was obviously not going to be bothered with something as ordinary as walking. His clothing was as ridiculous as ever, the animal fur on his shoulders only partially covering his green robes, and his golden helmet's outrageously long horns still sticking right out. "I find it remarkable that you recognized me without the full advantage of your suit. Truly, you are as wise as you claim."

"Save your false praise, pretender," Kang said. "I am not one to fall for such charms. As for my suit, interfere with it again and I will show you the true extent of my power."

"As you say, traveller," Loki sat down across from the Conqueror. "Would you happen to know the location of our host?"

"No more than you do," Kang answered. "He should be here soon, knowing how he operates."

"I Am Present," A metallic voice rang out, causing Kang to turn around. Indeed, it was who they had been waiting for: Ultron, that infamous killing machine that even Kang didn't know how to destroy. Not for lack of trying, mind you. He had last clocked his number of attempts at 7853, and that was just in _this _century.

"Ah, Ultron," Loki grinned, standing and bowing as he did. "How good of you to attend."

"This Is My Ship, Deity," Ultron replied. "It Would Be Illogical For Me To Be Absent."

"Must you always cut to the heart of things like that?" Loki asked, sitting back down. "It's rather disheartening."

"You should know, Loki, that your deceit does not work on us," The final member of their party declared, sweeping through the door seconds after Ultron. He was the one that Kang was most wary of, even though he was the least physically powerful of the others. It may be hard to tell at first, but this was the man who could kill anyone in this room with barely a second thought. This was the most deadly, dangerous and skilled man in this Universe. Though Ultron and Loki did not realize it yet, Dr. Doom would soon be the death of them all.

"Well, it took_ you _long enough," Kang nodded. "You as well, robot. Is there something happening that we should be alerted of?"

"Kang, cease your paranoid ramblings," Doom commanded, sitting to the Conqueror's right. "Nothing is happening that we will not debate today."

"I Concur," Ultron sat across the room from Doom. "Also, Warlord, You Would Do Well To Remember That Ultron Is Far More Than An Average Robot."

"Of course you are," Kang commented, crossing his arms. "After all, you are Ultron Mark... What is it now, 20? Even I have trouble keeping up."

"Irrelevant," Ultron replied. "I Still Stand A Far Better Chance At Defeating Our Foes Than You."

"Now, now," Loki spoke up. "Surely we can settle our differences, gentlemen. After all, we have quite the fearsome foes in common."

"Silence yourself, imbecile," Doom commanded. "We would not even have to deal with these foes if it were not for you. After all, you were the one who formed that cursed team of "heroes"."

"The Doctor has a point," Ultron agreed. "Why Should We Trust You, Given Your Past Misdeeds?"

"It was that very "misdeed" that lead to your creation, metal toy," Loki sneered, all pretense of flattery dropped. "Or did you think that Pym would have made you if he hadn't met the others?"

"My "Father" Is An Embarrassment," Ultron slammed his fist into the table. "If He Had His Way, I Never Would Have Existed In The First Place. He Would Rather Have A Complacent, Brainless Slave Than A Competent Adversary."

"What does it matter?" Kang asked. "What does any of it matter, when compared with what we face now? There is a reason you called us together, Ultron, and we all know what it is."

"Aye," Loki said. "Today marks a grave turning point for us all, my friends. The Avengers have lost one of their own, and with him, their restraint. I am sure you each heard their ultimatum."

"No More Villains," Ultron recited. "It Was Heard Throughout Ever Corner Of This Universe, Trickster."

"Normally, I would laugh at such a declaration," Doom commented. "But the power that these maggots now possess... The Ultimate Nullifier is nothing to be trifled with."

"So what do you suggest we do, then?" Kang asked. "We stand no chance against them on our own."

"A Joint Attack Is Called For," Ultron suggested. "Anything Else Would Be Doomed To Failure."

"Yes..." Loki hissed. "My Magicks, your power, Kang's technology and Doom's intelligence and vast resources... Together, we would be unstoppable!"

"_Will _be," Doom corrected. "Even with the Nullifier, this will be easy enough. Are we agreed?"

"Of course," Kang answered. "I will have my army assembled within the hour."

"I Am Prepared," Ultron said.

"As am I," Loki chimed in.

"Excellent. Doom shall summon his forces."

With that, the Doctor stood, his dark green cape swooping after him as he paced from the chamber, the wall before him moving with a mere wave of his hand.

"I shall depart, as well," Loki made a symbol with his fingers, and then he, too, was gone, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur in his wake.

Kang clenched his hands into fists as he gazed at the only remaining "villain" at the table. He did not want to be left alone with Ultron. Not for long, at least. He began to stand. "I should be leaving, as well. I appreciate the invitation, Ultro-"

"Sit," Ultron ordered, still sitting himself.

Oh no. This probably wasn't going to go well. "Yes?" Kang asked, sitting down slowly.

"You Are A Time Traveller, Correct?"

Kang nodded.

"Therefore, You Know How This Ends?"

"I fear not," Kang replied. "Ever since the Avengers gained the Nullifier, things have become... Uncertain. The future is changing, warping even as we speak. If I were to travel to the future, the entire time/space continuum would be disrupted."

"An Unfortunate Turn Of Events. How, Then, Are You Able To Utilize Your Usual Resources?"

"I have my ways. Why are you so curious about my methods, Ultron?"

"The Deity And The Tin Man Are Too Chaotic To Be Trusted. It Would Be Wise To Have A Back Door, In Case Things Do Not Go As Expected."

"And you want me to be the back door?"

"Affirmative. I Propose... An Alliance."

The robot extended his hand, leaving it dangling before Kang's.

Well, this was interesting. Of all the things that Kang had been expecting, an offer of partnership had not been one of them. He would certainly benefit from it, at least in the short term. Over time, though? Ultron could betray him just as easily as Loki or Doom. It was a risky gambit, but, then again, wasn't everything in this era?

He took the hand. "I can still open a portal to the past, which would service us well enough in case of emergency. As for weapons, I have a storehouse off planet that my suit provides me access to. In short, I will have more than enough power to suit your needs."

"Good," Ultron said, letting go of Kang's hand slowly. "We Shall Meet Back At This Location In 1.57 Hours. Farewell."

"Farewell."

Kang tapped his wrist transporter once again, warping off to his storehouse. It seemed that he had a new ally, and with him, new dangers. Ultron would be quite an advantageous partner, at least for a while. However, it came down to it... Kang wouldn't be afraid to try destruction attempt 7854.

After all, he was a conqueror. And conquerors were meant to kill.


End file.
